embracefandomcom-20200214-history
Castle Dell Police Department
The Police Department in Castle Dell has been around, if not in name, at least in some fashion since around the time of the city's inception. It has been the bulwark against crime in Castle Dell for a long time.. The main headquarters for the Department is located in downtown. History When Castle Dell was first settled, it did not have a Police Department per se, but it did have a local Marshal who operated in much the same capacity as modern law enforcement. The Marshal's office protected the city from miscreants and criminals, usually in the most severe of methods. As the city grew, the Marshal alone could not manage the affairs of the city himself and started Deputizing others to assist him. Other than the increased personnel, the duties persisted in much the same way for many years. It was not until the late 1800's that a significant change to the city's law enforcement occured. Copying the British model of law enforcement, when Robert Peel established a metropolitan Police force, Castle Dell established their own constabulary. This method of Police work was very successful and established itself into what the Police Department now is. Police Headquarters, located downtown, is not the same building as was used when the first constabulary was organized, but it sits on the same portion of land. More extensive than it was when first established, the Police Department is now a well organized, efficiently functioning agency that has some of the best, if highly strict, law enforcement officers in the area. The Police Department is known for its brutal efficiency in crime management and enforcement, backed strongly by City Hall, the courts, and the majority of the city's law-abiding citizens. Organization The Police Department is managed by the Chief's Office, and the currently elected Chief of Police is Alexander Sampson. Under the Chief's Office are three different bureaus with varying duties, each administered by an Assistant Chief. Each Bureau has various divisions, covering different assignments, that are commanded by a Captain with sub-officers holding the rank of Lieutenant that manage and command the various units and Sergeants that act as uniformed field commanders. The majority of Police Department personnel are uniformed Officers that serve in either the North City or South City Patrol Divisions. Police Headquarters The main headquarters for the Police Department is located downtown and houses the primary offices for the agency. First Floor Offices Special Operations Division Fusion Center Division Second Floor Offices South City Patrol Division Third Floor Offices North City Patrol Division Fourth Floor Offices Investigations Bureau Fifth Floor Offices Administrative Bureau Administrative Bureau Personnel Assistant Chief - Administrative Services Division Director - Records Division Director - Communications Division Director - DISPATCH OFFICE June Dalther Management Services Division Captain - Investigations Bureau Personnel Assistant Chief - Detective Division Captain Wilson Carpenter INVESTIGATIONS Detective Frederick Benson Detective Marco Sudeski Detective Steven Winebacker SPECIAL INVESTIGATIONS GANG INVESTIGATIONS Operations Bureau Personnel Assistant Chief - North City Patrol Division Captain - Lieutenant Bradley Phelps Lieutenant Linus McCoy Officer Alisha Marks Officer Grace Jimenez Officer Richard Fillmore Officer Tyson Sampson South City Patrol Division Captain - Officer Joseph M. Vega Officer Angelo C Martinez Officer Ryan Tanner Officer Wesley Tyson Officer Victoria Tanner Special Operations Division Captain George Anderson